masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-90 Indra/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description The Indra's low-powered scope leaves it most effective at medium range, but many soldiers believe this limitation is offset by the gun's rapid rate of fire. The Indra is the first military-grade, fully automatic sniper rifle. It has an extremely efficient heat-sink system that allows a surprisingly large number of shots to be fired before the weapon ejects its thermal clip. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The M-90 Indra is categorized as ultra-rare. Player Notes *On higher difficulties in multiplayer, this weapon has the advantage over some of the other sniper rifles (such as the Javelin and M-98 Widow) that it can take down the shields of shielded enemies (like Geth Hunters) and still damage their health in one magazine; the Widow in particular suffers from the shield-gate penalty (i.e. damage that would reduce their shields to 0 and continue over) and does not damage their health/armour, making it harder to kill Centurions and other shielded enemies. *The low encumbrance of the Indra lends itself to certain Infiltrators that wish to use Tactical Cloak or other powers more frequently and still have an automatic weapon. The Salarian Infiltrator, in particular, can use Energy Drain much more regularly and still have a fully automatic weapon that can gain the maximum damage bonus from using both the Rank 4 and 6 evolutions of Tactical Cloak (i.e. gains a 80% damage bonus, with a 25% bonus being applied to all of their damage bonuses,) without having to equip an assault rifle. *Unfortunately the larger ammo capacity is offset by the Indra having lower damage than any other sniper rifle. Its low damage makes it completely impossible to perform a one shot kill to the head on anything but the weakest of enemies, or with the aid of a Tactical Cloak on Bronze or Silver difficulties. *Combining the Turian Soldier's stability and weapon damage upgrades granted with Marksman/Turian Veteran and Armor-Piercing Rounds III allow for rapid takedown of armored enemies such as Brutes and Ravagers without having a harder hitting weapon such as the M-98 Widow. *A soldier with Adrenaline Rush can easily use the instant reload feature of this power to fire off 50 shots without pause. Adding a Stabilization Module III allows for lower recoil, which means that the shots can be kept on the bodies of larger targets, such as Geth Primes. It also allows for an extreme level of damage to be inflicted within the 5-7 seconds that the Adrenaline Rush lasts. Used correctly, it can either eliminate larger enemies quickly, or wipe the floor with large groups of weaker enemies within a very short space of time. *The Targeting VI gives the Indra a huge boost to its performance against infantry, giving a 25, 50, or 100% boost to headshot damage. When employed, it can headshot enemies in 3-5 shots, even on gold difficulties (though shielded enemies will require more). This, combined with its deadly rate of fire and incredibly low recoil, allows users to kill infantry at break-neck speeds. Combined with the aforementioned Tactical Cloak, this weapon can turn into any enemy's worst nightmare. *As of the June 26th balancing update, the Indra is the lightest sniper rifle in the game. *As of the July 31st balancing update, the Indra does as much damage per shot as the M-13 Raptor, while being lighter and firing at 100 more Rounds Per Minute (RPM). As a result, the Indra is the second lightest sniper rifle next to the M-97 Viper, and has the highest sustained Damage Per Second (DPS).